THE SON'
by 655321
Summary: Grissom's son, Adam, is the new night shift coroner. How will the team react? Rating may change. I am trying to load my final chapter but it won't accept my file because it is 'wps', I will keep trying though!
1. Chapter 1

"Could you please tell Dr. Grissom that there is someone here to see him? Thank you."

"May I ask who I should say is inquiring?" Judy the receptionist asked.

"Adam."

"Adam…"

"Just Adam, he knows who I am and is expecting me."

"Okay one moment please. Dr. Grissom, a young man, 'Adam', is here to see you. Okay, no problem." She hung up and turned to Adam; "he will down in a few minutes. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Adam went and sat down, observing everything around him.

Adam was 25, nearly six-foot and of a muscly build, although he carried it well and moved with ease. He had coal black hair which was slightly curly but he kept it short, along with a neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes where a bright blue and his clothes the hight of fashion, but not over the top.

"Adam!" he looked up to see Gil Grissom striding through the glass corridors to meet him. Jumping up he met him halfway across the room. They grabbed each other's hands and he was then pulled into a bear hug.

Gil pulled back and took a look at him. It had been nearly a year since he had seen Adam, and he thrilled that they would now be working together, although still apprehensive about the dynamics it could cause.

"You look good how have you been?

"Good, been working hard. What about you dad, taken a brake lately?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sara and Nick where casually chatting on their way to work, heading through the LVPD doors to get to the lab. Just as they opened the door they heard someone shout out a name, they looked up at the same time to see Grissom grab someone into a bear hug. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Whow." Nick was the first to speak.

"Yeah, who is THAT? He is kind of cute though."

"I'll take your word for it. I am more interested into why Grissom is hugging him, that is so wei-"

Nick stopped suddenly and just starred. The stranger had just called Grissom 'dad', what the hell? Sara was positive she had stopped breathing, it couldn't be, could it?

"Adam?" Adam looked up to find who had called his name. Scanning the room he found to people starring at him. One he knew and he instantly smiled.

"Sara? How are you? It's been ages."

"Ten years to be exact." Adam laughed showing perfectly white, strait teeth.

"It has, it has, I almost didn't recognise you."

"Likewise. What are you doing here? Social visit or something more?" Adam laughed again and looked back at his father.

"I think dad better explain that, he is pretty nervous about it, more so than me." He turned to Nick and held out his hand "Adam Grissom."

"N-n-Nick Stokes." Grissom came over and turned to Adam.

"We better get going, come to my office." To Nick and Sara he added, "I'll see you in the brake room in 10 minutes, don't tell anyone about this yet." And with that they where both gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm dead."

"No, you're not."

"I'm having a really weird dream."

"Nope."

"I have taken drugs and am hallucinating that Griss has a son?"

"Nicky, you don't take drugs."

"Fine, then _why_ does Grissom have a son?"

"Because when he was around 25 he had unprotected sex, got the girl pregnant and 9 months later Adam was born. Now, if we don't go now we will be late for assignments, move!" Sara said irritably and with that she grabbed Nick's arm and dragged him to the brake room.

The rest of the team where there when they arrived, bar Grissom and Adam.

"Where is Gil? It's not like him to be late." Catherine asked looking up from her magazine once they where all seated.

"I'm right behind you Cath." Grissom said from the doorway, Adam standing behind him. Stepping inside Grissom told Adam to take a seat next to Sara. Everyone but Sara was starring at him, making him feel a little nervous. He shot a glance at Sara.

"Don't worry Adam, they starred at me too, they will get used to once you are introduced." She added pointedly looking at Grissom.

"Oh, right, well Adam this is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, you know Sara, Greg Sanders and Sofia Curtis. Everyone this is our new coroner, Adam Grissom." Grissom stated pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you all." He was met by silence. Everyone had stopped what they where doing and were now starring at Grissom. Cath was the first to speak, as usual.

"Gil, you never said you had any siblings."

"I don't." Grissom stated, looking at Catherine a little oddly.

"Well," Catherine explained patiently but sarcastically, putting her magazine down, "why is your nephew here?"

"Ohh, Adam is not my nephew, he is my son." Even more silence met this new comment; everyone was now looking between the two Grissom's, the video Greg had been playing left unattended.

"Your what? Gil, you don't _have_ a son, not one that would be this old anyway!" Cath nearly screamed jumping up.

"Hey, I'm not that old! I'm only 25." Adam tried to protest, glancing at Sara for help but she was trying so hard not to laugh she couldn't speak.

"Catherine, Adam is my son, now back to work-"

"Don't you dare drop something like that and then change the subject! Since when have you had a son? Who is he? Where is his mother? You were never married! Do you have a daughter out there somewhere as well?"

"Cath, calm down." Said Warrick for the first time in minutes. He had seemed to come out of shock and the others where soon following, but still looking a little wary of Adam.

Grissom sighed and looked at Cath knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere without answering her questions.

"I have had a son for 25 years, his name is Adam Grissom, his mother was my best friend in college and she died ten years ago, no I was never married and I don't believe I have a daughter, nor another son around but if I find out you shall be the first to know." he turned to Sara. "Sara, can you take Adam down to autopsy and show him where everything is? Thanks. Now, assignments." He finished turning to the others.

Adam and Sara quietly left, leaving an annoyed Grissom, a fuming Catherine and four very confused co-workers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for reviewing, they have been great. Now all I need are ides. Lots of ideas people!_

Sara and Adam walked through the corridors of the lab, Sara pointing out people and places as they went.

"You seem to have settled in well. By the way, do they always stare at new people or is it just because I'm 'The Son'?" asked Adam as they headed into the locker room so he could put his stuff away.

"Well, with time they will get used to you. They mostly stare because as you said, you are 'The Son'. No one knew Griss had a son, let alone one your age, plus you hugged, he never, ever shows emotion. They stare at everyone anyway though, they hated me at first because I was here for an internal investigation."

"Yeah, dad was worried about that at first, he rang me and told me he was happy to see you but he didn't like how the others where treating you."

"He was happy to see me?" Sara asked puzzled.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, anyway. On to autopsy!" Sara was still puzzled as hey made their way down though, 'he was _happy _to see_ me_?'

It was the end of shift and Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick where talking in the brake room.

"He said the mother was his best friend… drunken college moment?" Greg asked.

"Grissom, drunk? I think not. Whenever we get drinks together he never goes over his limit." Cath said

"I don't care who the mother is, how does he know Sara? She was stunned to see him when we first arrived. They mentioned they hadn't seen each other for ten years. I didn't realise that Griss and Sara had known each other that long." Nick put in.

"Well, they would have had to have met when Grissom was lecturing at Berkeley, maybe Sara met him on campus." Warrick suggested.

"I still can't believe he never told me! I mean, we're best friends. Why wouldn't he?" Cath was still angry with Grissom, trying to figure out the best way to get information.

"Well, you see Catherine, the reason I didn't tell you about Adam is because I knew you would want to know everything about him, and I was correct, again." Grissom said, standing by the doorway.

"Jesus Gil! Don't creep up on us like that."

"Well, it is a good thing I did, since you are all talking about me." He replied, an eyebrow raised.

"And we have a right too! You mention nothing, _nothing, _about your past for as long as we've known you and then suddenly you have a 25 year old son who is our new coroner!"

Greg, Nick and Warrick had started backing away form Catherine at this stage, seeing that she was getting into the swing of things and was going to let Grissom know exactly what was on his mind.

"Where did he grow up? There has certainly been no child in that house of yours."

"That is because he has never lived with me. Now, end of shit, everyone can go home."

"Arrrrrgghhhhhh. You did it again! You are so dense! No wonder Sara gets pissed at you!" Catherine said, storming out of the room. Grissom turned, and watched Catherine storm of towards the locker room and saw Adam chuckling at the door.

"Well, that first day went well didn't it? Sara was right about them."


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom was chopping vegetables in his kitchen whilst Adam was reading the paper. Adam had gone back to his fathers after work to talk about the day and some other things. Despite what some people thought (Catherine) Gil Grissom had a good relationship with his son. Looking up he asked Adam,

"How is Rex?"

"He's good, had a work dinner tonight, a whole 'welcome and we will pretend we care about you' thing. He hates those."

"Smart man." Grissom replied chuckling, now frying onions.

"Remember, I'm a vegetarian." Adam warned looking at his father.

"I know, I know. So is Sara, now." He added as an afterthought.

"Really? That's good."

"No, no it's not. We worked a case together and it put her off meat. I didn't remember and she almost quite."

"Man, you really stuffed things up didn't you?" Adam all but stated pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Yeah, well, it's not really my fault, she didn't tell me about it." Grissom tried defending himself…Adam just looked at him.

"Sorry about how the team acted tonight." Grissom said as they where finishing their meal.

"That's fine. Sara warned me, she also told me a bit about everyone."

"Oh, what did she say?" Grissom asked trying to sound only mildly interested.

"Nothing much, just this and that," Adam looked at his father, "nothing bad about you, per se, just that you never work together any more." Grissom looked uncomfortably at his hands as Adam continued, "you really need to fix things with her dad. She can't last much longer." At Grissom's panicked look he continued, "she didn't say anything specific, but you can tell."

"Great, now what do I do."

"Ask her out."

"Rhetorical question Adam." Grissom shot out with a glare.

Adam grinned, "I know."

"By the way," he looked up at his father's serious tone. "Catherine will try to be nice to you next shift and ask about your past. I don't mind what you tell them, but if they give you any trouble…anyway, just be prepared."

"I already am dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Cath walked into the brake room and saw just whom she wanted to talk to. Adam was sitting at the table; drinking a cup of coffee and going over his autopsy report form the previous day.

"Adam!" she beamed taking a seat opposite him, "we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Catherine willows, I've been friends with Gil for a while now."

"Adam Grissom, your bosses son." Adam replied. 'Hmmm, maybe dad _was_ right' Adam mused.

"Listen, I just wondering how you know Sara, is it through you that she and Gil met?" she asked sweetly, bouncing her chest for good measure.

Adam laughed, "no, the other way around, I know Sara through my father. I met her a few months after she met my father."

"So…you've known Sara for, what. Ten years?" at Adam's nod she went on, "the same amount as Gil, hmmm, do you get on well with her?" she persisted wanting more information, ignoring Adam's annoyed look from his report. 'He sure is easier to talk to than Gil- mother's influence?' she wondered.

"Of course, Sara is great, besides she and I have a bond."

"What's this about me Adam?" Adam turned to see Sara already at the coffeepot, eyebrows raised.

"Ohh, just 'the bond', that you and I share from ten years ago." Adam replied with a wink, knowing that Catherine was watching them like a hawk.

"Ahh, yes, _that_ bond, and how is that coming along Adam?" Sara asked playing along.

"Good, good, come over for dinner on Saturday and I'll show you."

"Sure, catch you guys later, I need my DNA results form Greg." And with that she left the room, giving a final smile to Adam, for good measure.

"What bond?" Catherine immediately asked, hoping for more information.

"Ahh, yes, well, Sara was the first to know." he told her conspiringly and with that he left leaving a very puzzled and very worried Catherine.

"Gil, do something!"

"Okay." Grissom replied form his desk without looking up.

"I'm serious Grissom," came Catherine's plea from her seat in front of his desk, "you have to do something."

"About _what_ Catherine?" Grissom sighed and looked up from the never-ending paperwork.

"Adam and Sara."

"What about Adam and Sara?"

"I think they like each other." Catherine stated, trying to gauge Grissom's reaction and not be hit by a torrent of anger that was bound to come. Instead she heard laughter. "You're laughing. Why are you laughing? You never laugh and you laugh at a time like this, what is wrong with you?" she asked exasperated by the sheer puzzle of the man sitting in front of her.

"Cath, Adam and Sara do not like each other, I repeat, do not like each other."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Gil, she is going over to his house for _dinner_ on Saturday. If you do not do something you will lose her…to your son!"

"Catherine, although this is none of your business, I can guarantee that Adam and Sara are not going out."

"Prove it."

Grissom sighed and put down his pen. "Because Adam has been with his current partner for four years, they live together and are very happy."

"That can change, he could leave her."

"Actually he wouldn't, not for Sara anyway."

"Why? Because you like her and you couldn't bare for your son to be in love with her?" Catherine was getting really angry with Grissom now, he may be a close friend but he was very, very dense.

"No, Catherine, because Adam is gay." Silence followed Grissom's statement. Catherine sat back in shock.

"Gay?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. His whole life."

"When did he tell you?"

"Ten years ago, after Sara told him too. After, after his mother died, now, end of discussion."

"How did his mother die, who was she?" Catherine wanted to know more,

more!

MORE!

"Out, now. That is for Adam to tell you if he ever wants to."

Catherine sighed and left Grissom's office knowing she would get no further with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara and Greg where in the car, on the way to a 419. There had been random shots fired in the back yard of s suburban home, killing one and injuring another. Sara was naturally driving and refused to let Greg play music so they sat in silence. Sara glanced at Greg, who was dying to say something but seemed afraid to.

"Spit it out Greg." Sara finally said before the tension became deadly.

"Ohh, umm, I was just wondering how you know Griss's son."

"Of course you were." Sara replied with a sweet smile and kept driving. After about five minutes of more silence Greg tentatively asked,

"Are you going to answer?"

"Nope."

"Ohh, okay." Greg looked like a kicked puppy and looked out the window.

Sara chuckled to herself. She knew people would be asking when they found out she knew Adam. When they had met ten years previous he had been 15, she 26. At that stage she had only known Grissom a couple of months. She had been recommended to see one of his lectures, so she did, and immediately enjoyed it. Sure, she thought the lecturer was cute, but she was more interested in what he had to say. She only asked a few questions- not wanting to draw attention to herself, but knew she could approach him later.

They went to coffee the first day.

Breakfast the second.

Another coffee on the third.

They would discuss forensics, literature, art. Whatever came to mind. He was quiet at first, but spoke more and more each day, nothing personal, which suited Sara fine, she had never had a family, only the illusion of one. They never touched or kissed. It didn't seem appropriate. Sara was slowly 'falling in love' but she didn't know it yet, she wouldn't until years later.

They had been discussing insect documentation at a crime seen they had recently been to over lunch at one of the small arty cafe's that was near campus but far enough away that no one else would really be there. They ignored the disgusted and intrigued looks of customers about their chosen topic. Grissom excused himself to go to the bathroom, just as he left his cell phone rang.

_'Should I? No, it is rude to answer someone else's phone. You know that. But what if it is important…it could be a scene…'_

_Sara picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, Dr. Grissom's phone, this is Sara."_

_"Uhh, hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Gil Grissom." A young male voice asked nervously._

_"He'll be back in a few minutes. Would you like to leave a message?"_

_"Uhh, okay, sure, if you could get him to call Adam strait away it would be good."_

_"Adam?"_

_"Adam Grissom, I am his son. Thank you."_

_And with that he hung up. Sara was left staring at the phone in her hand. _

_'SON? He had a SON? Did he have a wife and other children too?'_

_She saw Grissom approach and tried to look normal. He smiled as he sat down._

_"Adam called." Sara said looking at him._

_"Adam."_

_"Yes, Adam, your son."_

_"Ohh, um, what did he, ahh, say?" Gil could tell that Sara was confused but trying to hide it. He sighed inwardly, he would have to explain this to her._

_"To call him strait away. I didn't know you had a son."_

_"He lived with his mother, who was my best friend and her partner."_

_"You have a child with your best friend?" Sara asked puzzled wondering why he didn't seem to mind that he didn't see his son._

_"Yes, she couldn't have children with her partner, so she asked me to be the father." Grissom said distractedly whilst dialling the number._

_"How does her husband feel about that?" Sara asked intrigued._

_"She is a lesbian- hence no children. Adam, it's me. What's happening? Mmm-hmm, okay, okay. Hang on-Sara can I please borrow a pen? Thank you-. Airport, gate B 5.00 pm? Okay, I'll see you there." And with that he hung up. Sara still converting the information._

_"He is visiting you? How old is he?"_

_"15. His mother died a few weeks ago, hence why I left for a few days. He is coming down for a while and then probably going to a boarding college as an early acceptance."_

_"How did his mother die?"_

_"Car crash, with her partner. Look, I have to go to the airport to pick up Adam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. If there is some way you could forgive me…"_

_"That's fine. But could I meet him?"_

_"Meet Adam?"_

_"Yeah, if that's okay…"_

_"Umm, sure, I guess, I don't think he has ever met any of my friends before." Grissom said with a small smile._

_'Friend, I like that' Sara thought as they left the café._


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, I have been meaning to add this for a while now but I keep forgetting so here it is:_

_I am Australian. It is not my fault if I spell things incorrectly for American's and I know I will stuff up details about people and places and your weird schooling system. Although Australia is now a 'mini-American' which I despise so, we have not been fully taken over. Also, because we are not as important as America we have not seen season six, so I don't know what happens, only from So, on with the story, which I hope you like because no one has reviewed recently… 'Wink, wink, nudge, nudge'._

Grissom sat in his town house, glass of wine in hand and soft jazz playing the background. Sighing he took another sip from his glass, savouring the combination of soothing flavours.

'What to do, what to do' he pondered, swivelling the glass in his hand. Looking around his house he knew Adam and Catherine were right- his home was sterile, "lacking character", "too clean", all of the above. But this is how Grissom liked his castle, although sometimes it was a little "too clean".

Sitting up he poured himself some more wine and again slumped back down onto his couch, reflecting on the days events. Nick and Warrick had had a braking and entering, Sara and Greg a 419 and Catherine had to catch up on her case from the previous night,

'But was more interested in my past.' Grissom mused still wondering if he should have told her about Adam. Gil knew form experience that if people like Catherine wanted answers it was better to give them a little strait away rather than let them collect large chunks over time, but he still couldn't help wondering if he had done the right thing.

'She would have found out eventually I suppose, as will everyone, but how will they deal with it? How will they react?'

Gil mentally started going over his team members, weighing up the pros and cons.

'Greg shouldn't be a problem, he said himself he was "open-minded", Warrick again should be fine, anyway, he respects me too much to do or say anything. Cath now knows and was shocked to say the least but she will be fine, some of her friends are gay. Nick, hmmm, I don't want to be stereotypical but he is from Texas, was in a fraternity, has a religious background and been known to be judgmental on cases. Damn. Well, he may not be, but still. Anyway. Sofia, what do I really know about her? Sure, we went to dinner once, but thankfully I was called away half way through. Her mother was a cop, but that wouldn't really affect her, they weren't close anyway, but-'

His mussing where cut off by his phone ringing. Glancing at the clock he realised he had been sitting there over an hour.

"Grissom."

"Did Catherine come after you?"

"Adam. How did you know?"

"Several reasons."

"Such as…"

"I knew she couldn't stand knowing, Sara warned me- do they get on? - And she was nice to me when she came down to get my report form her case last night and didn't ask questions."

"Well then, yes, she did ask, and no they do not get on that well."

"And you told her."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I don't mind. She probably told you that Sara is coming over on Saturday. Do you want to come?"

"Ahh, no, not the best idea."

"Why, it wouldn't be awkward, or…what did you do?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it, it is in the past."

"Hmmm, well we shall talk about it later. What happened between Sara and Catherine?"

"Several things. Sara went over Catherine's head during a case and was insubordinate to Ecklie. I was supposed to fire her. And Catherine told Sara she needed to get over domestic abuse and rape cases."

"Uh-oh."

"Hmm, yeah, that was when I found out about it."

"I remember you telling me. Listen, I've got to go, Rex is leaving, but I will talk to you about this soon. "You need to fix this." And with that Adam hung up.

"I need to fix this." Grissom muttered to himself, placing the phone back down and slowly making his way to the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

"The bullet entered in the back of the head, and exited through the forehead, close range, GSR still visible. He died instantly." Adam stated showing Sara and Greg the projectile line both entry and exit wounds.

"Well, he was a known to be in the Mafia, so, it is likely to be an execution. Did you find anything on the body?" Sara asked looking at the man on the table.

"Some foreign threads on his pants, I sent them to Greg."

"They're running now." Greg quickly said.

"Okay, thanks Adam." Sara and Greg turned to leave but Adam called Sara back.

"Umm, we will have to cancel our dinner plans for Saturday Sara, something's come up. I'm really sorry."

"That's fine. I can come over some other day."

"Okay, that'd be great, we'd like that." And with hat Adam went back to his body whilst Sara left with Greg trailing.

"No way Greg!"

"Uh-ah."

"Guys, I am serious. She was going to his house this Saturday night but for some reason he had to cancel but they are going to reschedule."

"Adam and Sara? Grissom and Sara yeah, but _Adam_ and Sara?" nick asked bewildered.

"Sara's been after Grissom for years, and if she knew he had a son and she was interested in him then why didn't she just go out with him instead of pining after Grissom all these years?" Warrick's rational mind asked going into over drive.

The three men sat in the break room around the table. Each had a bottle of water in hand and puzzled expressions.

"How do you think Grissom will react when he finds out they're dating?" Greg asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Man, I do NOT want to be in the room when that happens." Nick said leaning back into his chair.

"When what happens?" asked Catherine striding into the room and heading to fill up the coffee machine. Nick and Warrick look at Greg, as if to say 'you bought it up, now you tell her'.

"Ohh, umm, just that Sara was going to go to Adam's on Saturday, but he had to cancel. And we were wondering, if they where, ahh, going out and if Grissom knew, or, not." Greg said, not lifting his eyes from the table.

"Oh, that, yeah Grissom knows and doesn't mind." Catherine replied airily sitting down at the table.

"He doesn't MIND?" nick asked shocked and starred at Catherine. "When she went to the movies with Hank he refused to talk to her and they weren't going out! How can he not mind?"

"He just doesn't." Cath replied from behind her magazine.

"You know something." Warrick stated looking Cath square in the eye.

"And so what if I do, I promised Gil I wouldn't tell anybody. Now, I have to go and see Bobby." And with that she left the room without a backward glance. 'Phew, that was close, I nearly told them' she thought, but praised herself that she didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

"You need to fix things with her dad."

Adam's words echoed throughout his head. He couldn't let them go no matter how hard he tried to forget them. His son had always been a 'people person', much more so than himself.

'A trait from his mother no doubt'. Grissom mused leaning back into his chair and staring at the open folder on his desk. Gil missed his beast friend. It had been ten years since her and Alice ad died in a car crash, he and Adam had both moved on but they still loved them both dearly.

Gil had met her in his first year of college. He knew no one and no one knew him. He had refused to live on campus so he had bought a pokey little apartment near it from the money his father had left him.

_There was a knock at the door._

_Gil glanced at the clock to find it was nearly midnight. Sighing he went to silence the persistent knocking. Upon opening the door he saw a young women, a few years old than he, around 23 with black hair that was tied back, a thin frame and glasses. She smiled at him and Gil cleared his throat._

_"Yes?"_

_"Sorry to bother you, but I saw you at one of our lectures today at college and we both have that test tomorrow and my notes where ruined in the rain- long story, so I was wondering if I could use yours. I'm Jackie by the way._

_"Ahh, Gil Grissom. How do you know where I live?"_

_"I live across the hall. It was our anatomy class." She replied walking past him into the living room. No one had ever come into his home before. There were empty Chinese take-away in the kitchen- he hadn't had time to take them out-, various books ranging from entomology, to Shakespear, to coroners books to Byron piled high on tables and bookshelves. He turned to see her sitting at his desk, quickly going over his notes._

_"You've got this one wrong. The life span of the Jung-rang beetle is 23 days, not 32." Jackie stated not lifting her head from his notes. Gil sighed, closed the door and went to join her._

Coming back to reality Gil knew that he had to finish his paperwork before Catherine and Ecklie got on his case. Picking up the first folder he glanced up to see Sara at the door.

"Hey, just coming to say good night."

"Night? But it isn't the end of shit is it?" he asked, looking at his clock and seeing that shift had ended a half hour ago, sighing he looked down at his paperwork, giving it the worst glare he could muster.

"Need any help?" Sara asked coming in and sitting on a chair in front of his desk. His head shot up, 'is it a trick?'

"Ohh, umm, I'm not, I mean, I'm sure you have stuff to-"

"No, it's fine." Sara cut off quickly. "By the way, it's Friday, not Thursday." She stated correcting the date on top of one of the folders.

'She is so much like Jackie, so why can't I be friendly towards her?'


	11. Chapter 11

Greg, Nick and Warrick sat around their usual table at a bar they liked to go to after a hard case.

"Okay, so what do we know so far?" asked Greg, taking a sip of beer.

"Well, Sara knew Grissom's kid from ten years ago, right after she met Grissom. They got on well and they where going to have dinner tomorrow night but he had to cancel. His mother was Grissom's best friend and she died when she Adam was fifteen. Anything else?" nick stated as if summing up a case.

"Only that it would kill Grissom if they go out." Warrick added.

"Do you think he is that much of a threat though?" Greg asked, "I mean, they act more like friends than anything else and Sara likes older guys." He finished, trying to sound like a kicked puppy.

"We'll just have to see what happens, hopefully nothing between Adam and Sara." Warrick concluded.

They continued chatting for a while until Greg looked up and suddenly stopped talking.

"Greg, you okay?" Nick asked puzzled by his friend's sudden silence.

Greg snapped his head back, "ohh, yeah, fine, I just saw someone I thought I knew but it wasn't them." He quickly covered trying to sound truthful.

"Yeah, okay man, listen I better get some more drinks." Nick said getting up.

"No! I mean…I'll get them you stay here with warrick." And before nick had a chance to answer Greg left the table and went to the 'get more drinks'. Looking back he saw that Nick and Warrick had continued chatting and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Heading to the other side of the bar he quickly found 'the person he knew'.

"Adam, hi. How are you?" Adam looked up quickly to see Greg standing in front of him, a little nervous.

"Ah, hi Greg. I'm okay, how are you?"

"Fine. Look umm, Nick and Warrick are here, I know you won't want to join us but I just think you should know." and with that he left, leaving a puzzled yet thankful Adam behind.

"Who was that?" a man asked Adam coming up from the bar carrying drinks. Adam smiled.

"Ohh, just someone I work with, Greg. He was telling me that a few of my colleagues are here, warning me I think." Rex sat down and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"They don't 'know' and both dad and I thought it should wait awhile. Well, two people know, three now I guess."

"Seems like a nice guy." Rex shrugged. "Anyway, I am sorry we have to cancel dinner with Sara tomorrow."

"That's fine, she didn't mind at all. She said she'll come over another day."

"I'd like that."


	12. Chapter 12

Greg was at home, sitting on his couch and reading MAD magazine, but his mind kept wondering to what he had seen that night. After getting back form the bar he had made himself a sandwich, not in the mood to eat very much. Thinking back to what he had seen, yet again, he tried to think of what would happen next.

He had seen Adam sitting at a table, obviously waiting for someone. Greg was about to tell Nick and Warrick he was there and they should say hi when Adam suddenly stood up. Greg saw a guy approaching him.

He was slightly older with strait brown hair that was short and roughed up, he was of a lean build and wore computer nerd glasses and was clean shaven. Like Adam he wore nice cloths but his were a little more vintage. The man had smiled at Adam and then kissed him.

On the lips.

Greg had just stared.

That had been when Nick had asked him if anything was wrong. Greg remembered thinking fast. He could tell the truth and 'out' Adam or he could cover. He had chosen to cover. But he had to talk to Adam. Even though Nick was his friend he knew he wasn't all that 'open'.

Looking back on it, Greg realised it was the kind of kiss you would give someone you had been going out with for a long time, a sort of 'it's good to see you again and I've missed you but I'll do more to you later' kind of kiss. After telling Adam that he, Warrick and Nick were there Greg had gone back to them and told them he was going home, reminding them of the time and they had decided to go as well, not noticing Adam as they where leaving.

Greg got off his couch and went to his bathroom, undressing and getting in the shower.

'Should I have told Adam we were there? Is he angry that I know? Well, I guess he won't be with Sara any time soon. Does she know about this? I mean, they're close but does she know?' the thoughts wouldn't leave Greg alone, giving him a fitful nights sleep and leaving him annoyed at himself the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Gil slowly ran his right hand up her inner thigh, revelling in her moan of contentment. He lifted his upper body forward so he could kiss her, as he did she wrapped his arms around his nick, pushing him further to her. Gil slowly dragged his hand up her body, light enough to tickle her sides and then cupper one of her breasts. Rubbing a nipple to firmness he left her neck and kissed his way down to her other breast taking her other nipple in his mouth.

"Oooh, Gil." She moaned, grabbing his ass, making his erection press into her centre but not penetrating.

Gil stopped, he could hear something. 'What IS that?' opening his eyes he lifted his head. He was in his room, alone, throbbing and the phone was ringing. 'Great'.

"What?" he snapped into the phone.

"Wow, I caught you at a bad time. Want to talk about it?" came Catherine's voice flooding his head. Just hearing her made him lose some of his arousal. 'Probably a good thing.' He told himself.

"No, why are you calling me?"

"Strait to the point as ever. I am ringing because I have decided to have a party. Everyone from work is invited and some other people I know. And-"

"What for?" Grissom asked cutting her off and sitting up in bed.

"Well, Adam being officially part of the team and it has been a while since everyone was together."

"Okay, but, why do you feel the need to tell me this?" Grissom was getting annoyed; he should have been getting ready for work.

"Because I am making you come to this one. You have to!"

"Okay, fine, I'll come." And with that he hung up, determined to get his mind away from Catherine, parties and Sara in casual dress, 'maybe she will wear a skirt…Stop it Gil!' sighing, he went to have a shower.


	14. Chapter 14

"A party?" Sara asked dubiously.

"Yes, Sara, a party, and you are going. No 'ifs, 'buts' or 'maybe's'". Catherine told her firmly as she handed out the rest of the invitations in the brake room at the start of next shift. "Now, you're all invited" she continued as she sat down "and you can bring a guest or two if you wish, it would be good to have more people." She added, looking at Adam who was smiling at Sara and her annoyed expression. Grissom chose that moment to walk in.

"What are these?" he asked picking up an invitation form the table. Catherine sighed.

"The party I told you I am holding, remember? I rang you last night, you agreed and remember, you can bring a guest."

"Hmmm, how could I forget." Grissom asked dubiously and then looked at Adam and the pair made eye contact. Adam quickly signed something to his father.

'Are you thinking what I am?'

'She wants to meet Rex?' Grissom signed back.

'Yeah, so, should I bring him?'

'If you want, do what you like.'

'Greg knows.' Adam added looking over at him playing the Play station in the corner.

'How?' Grissom signed curious. It wasn't like his son to gossip with people.

'At a bar last night. He, Warrick and Nick where out having a drink, he "warned" me.' He replied chuckling. Before Grissom could respond Catherine left out a large sigh.

"What is it with Grissom's and signing, if you have something to say, say it to all of us." Grissom just looked at her, blinked and turned to the others.

"On with assignments."


	15. Chapter 15

Sara, Nick and Greg were sitting in the brake room drinking coffee at the end of shift. Sara was reading a forensic magazine whilst Nick and Greg talked about Catherine's up coming party that was only a week away. Sighing Sara put down her magazine.

"MUST you talk about the stupid party?" she asked annoyed.

Nick looked at her from across the table and asked her in a slow tone you would speak to a child with…

"Sara, have you always hated parties and socialising and being with people, or is it just that you hate us?"

"Ha ha Nick, very funny. For your information, no, I don't hate you guys and no, I do not hate parties or socialising or being with people." She retorted.

"Yes you have." Came Adam's voice and he came in and sat down next to Sara, and smiled at her annoyed frown. Turning to Nick and Greg he answered their unasked questions. "When we first met, about two weeks later my father was asked to a ball/dinner thing for someone at the university and he made both of us come along, me because he wanted me to meet people and see how the things worked and Sara because it would get her good job options and he wanted her to be there."

"Adam, do they really need to hear this?" Sara tried to plead.

"Shut up Sara, on with the story Adam." Greg said quickly.

Adam chuckled, "all right. So anyway. We get all dressed up for this stupid ball, Sara was wearing a very lovely dress and both dad and I wore suits and we turn up and everything is fine, Sara hating it as is to be expected and her and dad were both plotting to escape some how before the speech's-"

"Adam." Sara whined banging her head on the table. He merely smiled and continued.

"- And some how they find out how to, they sneak out and dad didn't realise but he had to do a speech. So when everyone realised that 'Dr. Grissom and one of his young female students' were missing everyone became suspicious. So then _I_ had to and tell them that they had to leave to go to a crime scene, which everyone believes. But the next day everyone asks how the crime scene was and dad and Sara have no idea what they are talking about so I have to tell them and so they are going along with it but people are asking about details and when is the court date etc. so dad had to finally tell them that he suddenly got sick from the meal they provided and had to rush off to hospital and told them all that he had had a stomach bug for days. No one asked any questions after that." Adam finished grinning as Nick and Greg laughed themselves to tears.

Sara punched Adam on the arm, clearly annoyed.

"You know, I never did find out what you two were up to that night…" Adam stated.

"Yeah, Sara, what did you and 'Dr. Grissom' get up to? Huh?" Greg asked suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

"Adam! Greg! Go home!" Grissom barked from the doorway. "You too Nick, Sara." He added quickly walking to his office and gathering his things to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

Turning on the shower Gil quickly undressed and got in, grabbing the shampoo.

'It wasn't a lovely dress, it was an amazingly sexy dress and she had looked like an angel. A vision in white, well, red actually' he mused rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

'I wonder if she still has the dress- red, thin straps, stopped just above her knees, showed _all_ the right places. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. When she opened the door I had to remind myself I was her teacher.' subconsciously Gil's hand had started stroking his chest, slowly heading south.

_"Hey Grissom, hey Adam." Sara happily said as she got into Gil's car._

_"Hey Sara, you look great!" Adam said from the back seat. Gil just stared at her._

_"Thanks, so do you, very nice suit." Turning to Grissom she smiled at him. "You look good too Griss, blue brings out your eyes."_

_Clearing his throat quickly he hastily replied "thanks Sara." And pulled out from her apartment block._

_"Wow, I didn't realise there would be so many people here. I mean, it is only a stupid dinner to congratulate an old professor." Sara muttered to Gil, making the hairs on the back of his head stand up._

_"Never underestimate how far humans will go to impress people." He answered trying to sound as if she didn't affect him when she bumped into him when someone pushed by._

_"Ohh, I won't." came her quick reply with a grin and Gil couldn't help but stare at her._

Remembering the way she had looked at him, how her neck had twisted so he could see her lips, exenterating her impossible long neck, the corner of her eyes pinning him and her gaze and the cheeky grin she had given him when she had said that comment made Grissom moan, working his hand harder.

_A few hours later and Gil, Adam and Sara sat around a table. Adam was enjoying the socialising much more than the other two, being the more social and 'people person' of the three._

_"You would never pick him as my son." Gil mused as Adam met yet another person and promptly started talking about College places._

_Sara chuckled. "From what he has told me he only spends a few weeks with you a year unless you would visit he and his mother."_

_"I suppose so, Jackie was always social, Alice not so much." He replied turning once again to look at the vision in front of him. Sara saw him looking at her and smiled warmly._

_"We need to get out of her before we die." She whispered to him, leaning close._

_"That, we do, and I know the perfect place, if you care to follow, the only problem is getting out unnoticed."_

_"We'll go just before the speeches." _

Her sent had been intoxicating. Reminding him of a subtle blend of spices and an utterly feminine sent. Gil had known it was wrong slipping out before the speeches and going to the pier, but he had had the time of his life just sitting with her, talking.

_"I never thanked you," Gil started, "for becoming friends with Adam, I didn't expect you to except him so well. People find it odd that I have a son, odder now that he might have to come back to Vegas with me."_

_Sara smiled; knowing it was hard for him to thank people. "That's fine, he's a great kid. I'm sure people will get used to him in Vegas."_

_"Maybe, but I work nights, and he has to go to school, we would never see each other." He stated, running sand through his hands and starring out into the ocean. There was little moonlight so it looked like a big black silk sheet, rippling in the wind._

_"Adam and I were talking. He seems pretty intense about boarding and then going strait to college as an early acceptance."_

_"Hmmm, that is probably what will happen." Gil nodded._

_They sat there in a comfortable silence, shoulders touching listening to the waves crashing onto the shore and bugs come out into the night._

_"Griss, you support gays right, I mean what with Adam's mother and everything?" Sara suddenly asked. Gil was shocked, 'was she a lesbian? Great, all the women I like turn out to be gay, nice going Gil!'_

_"Uhh, yeah, of course, they are just normal people. Why? Are you-"_

_"No." Sara chuckled turning to face him and seeing the anxious look on his face. "No, I was just wondering. It is good that you don't judge them." She finally stated still starring at him. Gil, a little unnerved didn't know how to reply._

_"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"_

_"Griss I'm not a lesbian." And with that she swiftly leant in and kissed him on the cheek. Standing up quickly she brushed herself down._

_"Come on, Adam will think we have really disappeared." Gil sat there stunned. He quickly jumped up and followed her, putting his jacket around her shoulders._

Remembering the feel of her soft lips on his cheek, how she had caressed his other cheek with her hand. Gil climaxed moaning sara's name. He still remembered everything about that night. He doubted he would ever forget.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick walked into Archie's A/V lab in order to get results on the latest case.

"Hey Archie, what's happening, got those test results?"

"Nothing much, and yep, listen to this…"

Nick listened to the tape and frowned,

"That doesn't sound how it used too."

"Nope, that's because your killer distorted his voice when he rang in the murder, this is what he really sounds like."

"Interesting. I still don't get why he would ring it in though. Oh well, best be off. Cases to work, people to catch." Nick grinned.

"Hey, ahh," Archie murmured a little stepping closer to Nick, "what is the betting pool up to with the whole Grissom/ Sara/ Adam thing?"

"Pretty high, a lot of people have it in for the next couple of weeks but I got in early and put $100 on them at Cath's thing this Saturday." He whispered back smiling.

"Sly as a fox Stokes, sly as a fox. And let me guess, you will be doing all you can to get them together that day?"

"Oooh, yeah."

"Doing what?" Sara asked form the doorway walking into the room.

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously.

"Uh-ah, Stokes, what where you talking about?" she asked slowly walking up to him.

"Nothing, I swear." A little whine coming into his voice.

"Hmm, I'll bet you off this time…but if I find out you are plotting something, well, let's just say you've been warned." And with that she turned on her heel and left leaving Archie and Nick in stunned silence.

"Man, I am glad it is not me she has it in for." Archie finally stated and patted nick on the shoulder.

"Uhh, yeah, look, I better be going. Bye." And with that he harried left taking the opposite way to Sara.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone but Sara and Grissom was in the brake room waiting for assignments. A body had been called in before shift and because swing was busy Grissom and Sara had gotten it because they were the first to arrive but where expected back any minute. Everyone was doing his or her own thing. Sofia was teasing Greg about is newest crush, Nick and Warrick were discussing a case and Catherine was trying to get even more information out of Adam.

"So, it must have been hard growing up with just your mother and only seeing Gil occasionally, was it?" she asked in her not-so-subtle way. Before Adam had a chance at answering his phone rang.

"Adam." He swiftly answered thankful to be away from Catherine and her questions, if only it was temporary. He immediately smiled and his voice softened a bit. "Mm-hmm, yeah. That's great! I'm really happy for you. No, dad and Sara got called in early so we haven't started yet." He paused obviously listening to what the person was saying. "That's a great idea, I'll ask her when she comes in. yep, sure if he'll come. Okay, see you tonight. Bye." And with that he hung up and turned back to Catherine who had pretended not to be listening to he conversation but had strained to Cath every word.

Just then Sara walked through the door and nick looked up. "Hey Sara, where's Griss?"

"Getting the assignments from his office, he won't be a minute." She answered flopping down onto the table and smiled at Adam.

"Sara, I was wondering if you would like to come out for dinner tonight, with a friend, won't to come?"

Sara, immediately knowing what he was implying grinned. "Sure I would love too. What time?"

Just then Grissom walked through the door with the assignments.

"Come to our place around 6.30, ohh, and dad, you are coming too." Gil quickly looked at Adam, eyebrow raised.

"Coming to what?"

"I'll tell you later. Well, must be off down to autopsy. See you later everyone. Sara, dad, my place at 6.30." and before they could reply he left. Sara and Gil glanced at each other but didn't say anything, afraid of what they other would think. Unknowingly the others had been listening to the conversation and were instantly curious.

"Oooh, Sara and Adam." Nick sing-songed quietly but shut up when Grissom shot him a death glare.


	19. Chapter 19

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sara huffed to herself as she jogged up the stairs to her apartment. She had gotten of work late, as usual, and it was now 11.00, not that she worried about that, no, that wasn't what was worrying. Mentally she started planning how to spend her time before she had to get to Adam's.

"Shower, eat, paperwork, read, try to sleep, read, sleep, wake up worrying about tonight, get ready for tonight, be ready along time before I have to go." She thought grimly as she opened her front door and started her 'routine'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour away Gil Grissom was doing the same thing.

"I never should have agreed to go! Damn you Adam." He grumbled to himself as he started feeding his bugs. Just as he was settling down to watch a documentary and the Amazon the phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered automatically not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Call her." Came Adam's statement down the line.

"Call who?"

"You know who I am talking about." He chuckled.

Gil sighed, "even if I did call her what would I say?" he finally asked turning down the television.

"She doesn't know were I live, offer to drive her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would be awkward." Gil stated.

"Only if you make it that way. Call her, I will be pissed if you don't." and with that Adam hung up leaving his father annoyed and confused.

"To call or not to call?" he mused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die alien bug man die!" Sara yelled at her computer, totally engrossed in the game she was playing. Just then the phone rang. Glancing at the clock on the computer she realised it was already four in the afternoon.

"Sidle." She answered still playing the computer game.

"Uhh, Sara, hi, it's me- Grissom."

"Oh hey Grissom, why are you calling, case come up- DIE BUGMEN!" she yelled the last part at the bugs that were attacking her player on the computer.

"Ahh, Sara, is there something that you want to tell me?" Gil asked after a pause.

"What? Oh sorry Grissom, I was playing a computer game and the bug men were killing me." She laughed pausing the game.

"Ohh, okay, just as long as you weren't sending me subliminal messages."

"Grissom, why would I won't to kill you?"

"Ahh, well, I've done some pretty bad things towards you and-" Sara quickly cut him off.

Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering…wouldyoulikemetodriveyoutonight?" he asked rushing the last part. He heard Sara chuckle down the line.

"Sure, I don't know where Adam and Rex live anyway, that would be great, pick me up at six, and now, I have to kill some more bugs… men, I mean bugmen. Bye Griss." And with that she hung up leaving a very stunned Gil Grissom on the other end of the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 5.30 and Sara still did not know what to wear.

Smart or casual?

Make up, no make up?

Hair up or down?

"Get over it Sidle, it's just dinner." She growled to herself, finally deciding on dark green cargo pants she hadn't worn in a while, a tightish top and a jacket, minimal make up and hair up in a loose bun.

Now that she was ready to go the waiting game begun. Sinking down onto her comfy couch she picked up her deck of cards and started playing. For one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil sat in his car outside her apartment. He was ten minutes early and didn't want to seem desperate so he sat in his car. He had argued with himself that it had been a bad thing to call her but knew he would never live it down if he didn't pick her up and blamed it on a flat tire.

To be honest with himself Gil was still worried about her 'die bugman die' comments. Had she really been playing a computer playing or had she really been playing a computer game.

"She isn't really a computer game type though, or is she?" she asked himself

'How would you know Gil you don't talk to her.' His head replied.

"Shut up."

'No you know it's your fault. You had the chance to be with her, countless chances and you screwed up everyone.' It taunted him. Gil sighed and got out of the car knowing that he was right, as usual. Damn it.

"God, why am I so nervous? It is just a dinner." He chided himself as he slowly made his way up her apartment stairs having finally decided that he should go and get her, knowing that you could not put of Armageddon.

Knocking on her apartment door his nerves grew ten-fold.


	20. Chapter 20

Sara got up quickly and opened the door, not wanting to make Grissom wait.

"Hey, come in I just need to get my bag." She smiled and retreated back into her apartment.

Gil looked at her retreating back and couldn't help but think of how wonderful she looked. 'Stop it! She doesn't like you that way' he chastised himself, still fighting internally with himself he didn't hear Sara call his name from the door. His head shot up when she touched his arm and he turned to face her. She smiled softly.

"Come on, we'll be late other wise."

Gil starred at her for a second and then suddenly realised what he must look like. "Oh yeah right. Sorry." And with that he quickly left hr apartment. Leaving Sara to shut the door, shaking her head as she did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been in the car ten minutes and nothing had been said and it was getting to Sara. She decided to ask him a question, any question and see where it would lead them.

"What is your favourite film?" Gil quickly glanced at her, wondering what had prompted the sudden question.

"'Wag The Dog'" he replied without thinking. She couldn't help but smile.

"I love that film."

"You know it?" he asked sounding surprised and looking at her again, taking in her profile. She was leaning against the window, chin resting on her hand, starring ahead. 'She is so beautiful'.

"Of course, it is quiet scary about how much it relates back to today's world." Gil smiled.

"I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't?" Rex asked shocked.

Adam chuckled, "yep, they'll thank me for it, eventually."

"How could you do that? You know the sexual tension alone is enough to kill. Granted, I have never met Sara but from what you two have told me! Shame on you." Rex chided his lover whilst he set the table in preparation for the dinner. Adam just grinned and walked over to Rex.

"Trust me, once you see them together you'll see they belong with each other. They just need a push, and hopefully in the same direction" he shrugged, kissing Rex on the cheek and then going to set up the table.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself." Rex smiled and went to sit next to Adam on the couch. "Tell me about Sara." Adam sighed.

"She's bright, exceedingly so, went to Harvard on a scholarship and majored in physics of all things. No social skills, well a bit, but not many. She, she had a very bad childhood and she doesn't like talking about it so don't ask." Rex shot Adam a questioning glance but didn't interrupt. "She's tall, thin, brown hair. I trust her with my life." Adam sighed finishing.

"You really like her don't you?" Rex asked, knowing just how much she meant to him having had Adam tell him stories about her before.

"Yeah, I do. You'll like her."

"I know." Rex smiled trying to calm Adam knowing he was nervous about what would happen. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Rex asked as he stroked Adam's hair, calming them both.

"No, I'll do it. Wait here." And with that he got up and opened the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Sara, dad, come on in." Adam said as he opened the door and seeing that they were both nervous but seemed to be on speaking terms. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Ahh, Sara this is Rex, Rex Sara." Adam quickly introduced them as he pored both Gil and Sara some wine.

Sara shook Rex's hand and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Like whys." He replied and then turned to Gil. "Hello Dr. G how are you?"

"Not bad. How is work?"

"Meh, it's okay, I'm still getting used to everything and the clients are crazy, but it's all good. Come through." He said leading them both down the hallway to the kitchen/living room. "Sit down, I'll just help Adam." And with that he left, leaving Gil and Sara trying to not look as uncomfortable as they felt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I see what you mean, talk about sexual tension." Rex whispered to Adam once he got to the kitchen.

Adam chuckled. "Now you know what I was talking about. Can you toss this?" he asked pouting to the salad on the bench.

"Sure. So, what is the plan of action? Let nature run its course or intervene?"

"I think we should leave them as they are…for tonight anyway, they seemed a little nervous."

"Sure, do you want me to take these out?"

"That would be great." Adam said as he gathered the plates and pecked Rex on the cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rex had left for the kitchen and away from the sexual tension, Gil sat himself on the couch, discreetly diverting his gaze from were ever Sara was looking. After a few minutes Sara finally decided to break the silence.

"What does Rex do?"

"Ohh, he's a psychologist. He is getting his PHD at the moment."

"Really? I always wanted to do Psychology. You know, the whole 'beach girl with bad background studies psychology and uses it on her self' cliché." Sara mused starring strait at Gil. Gil looked at her surprised and after a minute raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you?" he asked trying not to sound _too_ worried about the answer.

Sara just smiled. "Someone convinced me other wise."


	22. Chapter 22

Sara and Gil were getting ready to leave because they both had to be at work in an hour. Adam had taken the night off so he wasn't in a hurry. He and Rex showed them out.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Adam casually asked as he opened the door.

"What is tomorrow? You don't have work." Gil asked puzzled, looking at Sara who looked equally lost.

"Catherine's party is tomorrow." Adam gently reminded them, he visibly saw them both sigh. "Hey, it won't be that bad. Rex and I will be there Sara we will save you."

"Thankfully! I hate parties."

"I know!" he laughed and then turned to his father.

"Dad, you have to go! Okay?"

"I can not believe this, I am being ordered by my own son!" Gil said in mock irritation. Sighing he added, "fine, I'll be there, just don't expect me to enjoy it." He warned and then turned to Sara. "Come on, we better get going. Bye Adam, see you Rex." He called out, the swiftly turned around and guided Sara down the steps with a hand on her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at work everyone was talking about 'The Party'. Apparently Catherine couldn't help but invite "a few more people so suddenly most of night shift was going as well as Catherine's friends. Gil was nervous to say the least, Sara annoyed at being forced to go, Catherine exited that Adam was going so she could finally get more out of him. Nick wanted to win his bet on Sara and Adam seeing as how the money was now up to roughly $700.

There were little cases so everyone was able to go home on time and get ready for the party the following night. As Gil opened his front door he went to his stereo and put on his favourite jazz album. Glancing at the clock he realised he had ten hours before the party started. Quickly calculating what he had to do he decided he could have sleep for seven hours and if he was late for the party…then all the better. After making himself some pasts, for one, whilst he watched the Cubs beat the Yankees magnificently, he decided to take a shower and then sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid people of Las Vegas, why couldn't they commit a crime tonight? Seriously. You would think that they would love to kill someone or hit someone or rob someone, but alas, no, all is well on the day of Catherine's party." Sara muttered to herself as she grabbed herself a beer from the fridge whilst she slipped of her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt. Looking around her apartment she realised that it really should be cleaned. Deciding it could wait until later she sat down at her computer and started playing her 'Bugman' game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were lying on his bed, practically naked. All he had on was his cotton boxers whilst she was wearing only her bra and undies. They had been kissing for about twenty minutes and it was starting to get to him. He had not been with a women for a while, he knew he wouldn't have been able to face her the next day if he had been with one._

_The taste of her skin was amazing. 'Like vanilla and cocoa beans' he thought to himself as she began to suck on his neck, nipping here and there, finding that spot on his neck that just made him go,_

_"Sara." He groaned, "I, I, can't…need to…" she swiftly silenced him with a kiss and whispered in his ear, suckling it at the same time._

_"I know, now hold on." and before he knew what she meant she was liking her way down his smooth chest, while her fingers lightly scratched his lower stomach and it was all he could do to whimper._

_She nuzzled his erection through his boxer shorts and the slipped a hand inside._

_"Sara, honey-" but he never finished the sentence. She had stripped him of his boxers and had run her tongue along the underside of his penis. She brought it back up, swirling it around the head and then engulfed him fully. It was exquisite torture and Gil wanted it to last forever. But she was urging him to come and he couldn't resist her. Reaching down to stroke her hair he felt her run her nails along his balls and in seconds his world had been set alight and she swallowed him all._

_She crawled up to him and kissed him and he could taste himself on her tongue. She spooned herself against him and sleep soon found them. The last thing Gil thought of before he fell asleep was that it was like he was living a dream._

After Gil woke up alone, again, and had changed the soiled sheets he realised it was already 6.00, only an hour before the party. Just then the phone rang.

"Grissom." He swiftly answered hoping he would be called in on a case and wouldn't have to go.

'But then I wouldn't see Sara.'

'You could always take her with you…' his conscience reasoned.

"Gil, it's me." Catherine's voice flooded the line, making him loose hope instantly. "I was just calling to remind you about the party, it starts in an hour, in case you have forgotten." She told him her voice coated with fake sweetness.

Gil cleared his throat. "Ahh, yes, the party. No, I hadn't forgot, I just woke up."

"Good. Listen, I have to continue setting up. Bye." And with that she hung up, leaving Gil starring at the phone with annoyance.

"Stupid party." He grumbled as he made his way towards the shower.


	23. Chapter 23

Sara looked at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance. Hair up in a loose bun because is was too hot to wear down, a short t-shirt that just covered her stomach and dark jeans, topped with converse shoes.

"Well, it's as good as it going to get." She told her reflection. Turning away she glanced at the clock and saw she had another half an hour before the party started. Seeing as how it took her at least 45 minutes to get to Catherine's she though she was doing all right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of his shower and wrapping a towel around his lower body Gil quickly made his way to his room having heard the phone ring whilst he was in the shower. Picking it up from his nightstand he saw someone had left a message. Heading back to the bathroom he put the phone to his ear and proceeded to listen.

"Dad, it's me. Look, shave off your beard before tonight okay? Sara doesn't like facial hair too much, and when you kiss her it would be good if you didn't have any. Well, see you later." And with that it ended. Gil was left starring at the phone in his hand. Replaying the message he wiped down the foggy mirror. Starring at the mirror he asked out loud,

"Why would I care if she likes facial hair or not? And _why_ would I be kissing her tonight?" all he got was a patronising, confused look. "Great, now I know how she feels when I don't answer her." He sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Warrick sat on Catherine's couch drinking beer. They had gotten to the party early to help set up and now they had to wait until everyone else showed up.

"I am so going to win the money pot." Nick boasted as he turned the television on to basketball.

"And what makes you so sure?" Warrick counted, opening a bag of chips and stuffing a handful into his mouth and then passing them to Nick.

"Dude, have you seen the sexual tension between those two? At first I thought they could never be together but now. Whoa. It's as bad as it used to be between Sara and Griss. Anyway," he continued taking another swig of beer, "I am going to get them together. Tonight. I mean Griss will probably hate me but Sara and Adam will be thankful, all they need is a little push."

"And what happens if Adam is already seeing someone at the moment?" Warrick replied.

"Has he ever mentioned anyone to you?" Nick asked and at Warrick's shake of the head he went on. "Exactly, I mean, why wouldn't he? We mention girls all the time and he has never mentioned anyone, not even said whether he liked anyway. Which of course he can't say that because he knows we would tell Sara."

"But, he's a Grissom." Warrick reminded him. "He probably wouldn't want you to know his business. I mean, sure, he is more open than Griss but still…" Warrick shrugged.

"No way man, he is _not_ seeing anyone, but by this time tomorrow he will be, and I will be sooooo much richer." Nick sad with a sly smile.


	24. Chapter 24

An hour later and most of the people had turned up. Catherine's party of "a few people" had quickly escalated into at least 50 but no one really cared because she had also invited her neighbours. Everyone from night shift was there, some with dates, some without. Catherine surveyed her house from the kitchen, smiling down at everyone.

'Pretty good turn out' she thought to herself, 'now, all I need is for Gil and Sara to turn up. And Adam too, I wonder if he is bringing anyone…' just then she heard the doorbell ring and rushed to get it. Opening the door she found Sara talking into her mobile. She smiled at her and invited her in without talking; wondering whom Sara was listening to.

"Mm-hmm. Yep, sure. Hang on. Hey Cath, just a sec." Going back to the phone she talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Looking at Catherine she smiled. "Sorry, it rang just as I got here. Adam will be late, he is picking up Griss to make sure he comes."

Catherine smiled "good, come in, I'll introduce you to everyone." Pointedly ignoring the pained look on Sara's face at the prospect of meeting new people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stood in the corner sipping on a beer whilst listening to Nick and Warrick try to chat up some of Catherine's friends. Sighing she looked around trying to find some interesting conversation. Upon finding none she had no choice but to turn back to Nick and Warrick as the girls left to "get another drink".

"So, Sara, seeing anyone lately?" Nick asked sending a quick glance at Warrick.

"Nick, you know I am not seeing anyone." Sara glared at him.

"Well, don't be disheartened, I KNOW there is someone out there for you. Anyway, what do you think about Adam?"

"What about him, are you planning on ask him out and want my opinion?" Sara joked as Nick choked on his beer.

"No! What do you mean, you know I don't… ergh." He finished in disgust.

Sara just shrugged and leaned in closer, "now you know how I feel when you ask me about him in a romantic way." And with that she went to talk to Mia and Jacqui who were standing near the food, leaving Nick to face Warrick's 'I told you so' look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sara what's happening?" Jacqui asked as she approached.

"Nothing much, what about you guys?"

"Same here, it is a good party, but some of Catherine's friends are a little…" Mia didn't finish the sentence, not sure of how she wanted to end it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Chuckled Sara. Just then Catherine approached them.

"Enjoying yourself girls?" she asked beaming.

"Yeah." They all replied nodding their heads.

"Good, good. Well, I better go and mingle with the beautiful people." And with that she left. Just then Sara felt her phone vibrating, reaching for it she saw that it was Adam.

"Excuse me." She told Mia and Jacqui as she went out the back, attempting to get away from the loud music.

"Hey Adam." She answered, flipping her phone open.

"Hey. Listen, we're at the front door but I don't think anyone can hear us, could you let us in?"

"Sure, just a second." Chuckling Sara hung up the phone and went back inside. Trying to dodge as many people as possible she cut across the 'dance floor' and finally made it to the front door. Opening it she noticed three things. Adam's smug look, Rex looking slightly off-put by the loud and music and Grissom. Grissom had shaved, and he looked self conscious about it, nervously running his hand up and down the side of his face whilst looking at the ground.

"Hey Sara. Sorry we're late." Adam smiled as he walked in, taking in his surroundings. Rex followed him closely, smiling at Sara.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good yourself?" she smiled glad he had come. 'At least I'll have someone to talk to. Adam will be socialising and Grissom will be in a corner'.

"Yeah, good, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Turning to Grissom she smiled. "Come in Grissom, Catherine needed to talk to you, I just need to ask Adam something." And with that she grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him away leaving Grissom standing with Rex, his greeting unsaid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't? You did! How could you! Adam, I could seriously kill you right now. What on EARTH possessed you to do that?" Sara angrily whispered into Adam's ear as soon as they were out of earshot.

Adam just shrugged. "He likes you Sara, he admitted it himself, and I thought that you may as well enjoy the experience of kissing him than being repulsed by his beard."

Trying to remain came Sara took a big breath and slowly exhaled. "Adam, people think we are going out. Some people think we _want_ to go out but are too afraid because of what Grissom will think. They are trying to set us up, I really don't need this right now."

"Well, once they all meet Rex they will know that will never happen, so we will be safe. Besides, I've heard people talking, they think you should be together." Adam smiled softly trying to be sympathetic. Seeing it wasn't working he pulled Sara into a hug, telling her it was all right. Pulling away from her he winked.

"Come one, help me introduce Rex to everyone. He and dad look painfully out of place." Glancing over Sara saw both Rex and Grissom looking around nervously, talking to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, who do you think just walked in with Adam and Griss?" Nick suddenly asked, interrupting Hodges' painfully accurate replay of what he did last weekend.

Hodges looked over to where Nick and Warrick were looking to see Sara, Grissom, Adam and another guy talking. "Ohh, that, I presume that's Adam's boyfriend." He shrugged wanting to get on with his story.

"HIS WHAT?" Nick and Warrick both asked him in shock, now glancing between the two men.

"Ohh, you didn't know?" Hodges chuckled. "Silly me, you weren't 'in the know'. Yeah, I saw them together after work one night. He picked Adam up." Seeing that Warrick and Nick were in so much shock he sighed and walked off.

"Na-ah. No way. Adam is supposed to like Sara, Sara is supposed to like Adam. I've lost all my money!" Nick all but wailed turning back to Warrick who just shrugged.

"And that is why you never bet on other people's love life." He stated patting Nick on the back and leaving to get another beer.


	25. Chapter 25

Catherine soon saw that Adam and Grissom had arrived and were with Sara in one of the darker corners, away from everything. Muttering to herself about being predictable idiots, she walked over to see them and meet Adam's 'guest'.

"Hello all." She smiled as she approached, looking at all of them. "Gil, I'm glad you made it."

"Yes, as am I." Gil replied in his most sarcastic voice. Sara chuckled as Catherine rolled her eyes, bringing a small, discreet smile from Gil.

"Adam, lovely to see you again." Catherine said brightly, moving on.

"You to Catherine, may I introduce my partner, Rex. Catherine, Rex. Rex, Catherine." Adam said, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Sara's face as Catherine pretended to engage Rex in conversation.

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Rex said politely.

"You to. Adam has told me so much about you. Listen, sorry I have to dash, but I need to talk to a friend." And with that she left, leaving a puzzled Rex looking at Adam.

"You told her so much about me?" he asked with a small smile, knowing that would never happen. Adam was not ashamed of Rex, just thought that if it wasn't mentioned directly, why bring him up?

"You get used to it." Adam laughed, come on, I'll introduce you to people. Sara, care to join us?"

Glancing quickly at Grissom who had been listening intently but barely showing it she quickly said yes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat outside on the decking an hour later; a cigarette paused on the way to her mouth. She rarely smoked, less than a pack a month, but sometimes she just needed them. On all accounts the party was good, that is if you where into parties, which she wasn't.

Gil had spent the entire time either talking to Rex before he was introduced to people by Adam, avoiding Sara or talking to a few people, a pained expression on his face.

Looking at her cigarette Sara thought back to the time Adam had told her he was gay. She had been smoking then to, they both had. Adam because it was something new, Sara because it was something old. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sitting on the beach at night was something that Sara did often, but never with anyone. Tonight though Adam was with her. He had called her, told her he needed to talk to her; he had no one else. She had agreed strait away, curious as to why he had not spoken to his father, telling him to meet her down the beach near her apartment. That must have been hours ago, Sara thought, but she didn't have a watch or a phone to know the time and Adam still had not told her._

_Looking out to the see she saw the waves crashing and smiled._

_"I think I'm gay." Adam's voice cut her thoughts, he had finally spoken. Looking at him she saw that he was looking away, tears in his eyes. Taking another drag on her cigarette she could only think of one thing to ask._

_"Is that what you had to tell me?"_

_Adam nodded, refusing to look at her. They sat in silence a while longer until Adam finally decided to speak again._

_"Do you think it is wrong?"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"No."_

_"Okay," Adam sighed with relief. "Thanks for listening, can you take me home so I can tell dad?"_

_"Sure thing." Grinding her butt into the sound Sara stood up and waited for Adam. Together they walked back to her car, hand in hand._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hearing the door slide open brought Sara out of her memory. Turning she saw Grissom looking at her a mixture of shock and apprehension on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were here, I'll just, ah, go."

"Don't leave on my account Griss. Pull up a chair. Have a beer." She said whilst pushing a beer from the cluster she had snagged to take outside.

"Ahh, sure. Okay." Gil sat down on the edge of his seat, looking at the back yard.

They sat there for a while, Gil slowly leaning back into his seat. Glancing over at Sara he saw her with her cigarette.

"Why do you smoke?"

"Comfort."

"How often?"

"Do I need comfort or do I smoke?" she asked with a grin, at his sidelong look of annoyance she sobered. "How often do you ride roller coasters to calm down?"

"Once every couple of months or so."

"Then you've got your answer." She replied, opening a beer. Leaning back she took a swig, Gil did the same, but didn't take his eyes off her. He sun has started to set and in the fading light he could see how skinny she was, skinny but amazingly sexy. _'Don't think like that!'_ she chided himself.

"Do I pass your inspection?"

"Huh?"

"You've been starring at me the past ten minutes Griss, do I pass?"

"You always have." He said under his breath. Realising he had said it out loud he quickly tries to save himself.

"I mean, ahh, you, look-"

"Griss, I know you've always been attracted to me, why don't you ever do anything about it?" Sara asked, cutting him off. Knowing he could avoid the inevitable Gil sighed.

"Have you ever heard the story of the turtle and the scorpion?"

"Nope."

"Well, a scorpion needs to get across a lake but can not swim so he asks the turtle if he can go on his back, to which the turtle replies, 'but you will sting me.' And the scorpion tells him 'I swear I won't I would never do that to someone who has helped me'. So the turtle agrees. They are nearly on the other side of the lake when suddenly the scorpion stings the turtle and poisons him. While the turtle is drowning he asks 'why did you do that scorpion, now we will both die' to which the scorpion said 'it is in my nature to sting you, I could not help what I have done all my life, I did not wish to cause you pain but you are right, we will both now die'."

Sighing Sara knew what he was saying. "It is human nature to love Griss, it is you who is defying it."

Starring at her Gil realised she was right.

Sara crushed out her cigarette.

"Do you want to go out?"

Smiling, Sara lit another one, the light from her lighter burning in the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
